Akumakei
by Myami95
Summary: "Dans notre monde, il existe une dernière catégorie de Fruit du Démon, connus seulement par une poignée de personnes. Des gens qui peuvent LEURS parler. Des gens qui ne sont ni Paramecia, ni Zoan, ni Logia. Des gens additionnant leurs trois pouvoirs. Des gens qui sont la clé du Siècle Oublié . Des gens qui ne devraient pas exister. Les "Akumakei". Les gens comme moi."
1. Akumakei

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous retrouve après plusieurs semaines pour une nouvelle histoire et mon tout premier cross-over, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que ma première histoire sinon plus ! Cette fois-ci je combine Naruto au monde de One Piece ( nan sans blague c'est dans le sommaire...) avec quelques petites surprises un peu plus tard dans l'histoire. Le premier chapitre peut être peut-être un peu chiant mais faut bien quand même expliquer le contexte, le prochain chapitre, plus long sera un peu plus actif. Les parutions de chapitres seront aléatoires, tout dépend de ma motivation, de mon envie et du temps que j'ai. Je répondrait à TOUTES LES REVIEWS parce que j'aime les reviews, que c'est super motivant et que c'est du respect pour la personne qui l'écrit d'y avoir mis son temps. Une dernière chose, j'ai réecrit ce premier chapitre avec la colaboration de NVJM qui a gentiment accepté de le corriger en tant que beta, merci encore à lui ! Voilà, voilà !

Profitez-en!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Akumakei**

Je cours. Encore. Toujours. Depuis le début. Les cris derrière moi sont sauvages, désordonnés et réclament vengeance. Pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. Mais c'est moi que l'on accuse. Encore. Toujours.

Je dévale des escaliers en pierre, manquant de trébucher, et je continue ma route sur les pavés de ces rues que je connais si bien. Elles sont si semblables et si nombreuses que beaucoup de gens pourraient s'y perdre. Pas moi. Mais c'est compréhensible, un enfant de la rue comme moi y passe sa vie. Pourtant, en cet instant, Il le sens bien, l'adrénaline m'empêche de réfléchir correctement, alors Il m'aide du mieux qu'il peut.

**-Tourne à droite !**

Je dérape sur le sol glissant, avant de bifurquer brusquement vers la direction demandée. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi. Ils sont encore à ma poursuite, leurs ombres se mouvant sur les murs, inquiétantes, grâce aux torches qu'ils tiennent à bout de bras. Ils me font penser à des monstres qui veulent me dévorer.

**-Plus vite !**

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Secouant la tête, j'accélère. Mes jambes me font mal. La plante de mes pieds nus me fait tant souffrir que je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur. Mon souffle est haché, brûlant, contrastant avec la fraîcheur de la nuit que je peux sentir couler sur mes jambes. Mais je ne m'arrête pas, parce que je sais que si ces gens m'attrapent, c'est la fin pour moi. Pour nous.

**-Cache-toi dans ce tonneau, à gauche !**

Je lui fais confiance et me faufile dans la grande barrique, à l'abri des regards. Je n'ai pas besoin de me tasser. Je suis minuscule. Refermant le couvercle sur moi, je les entends qui viennent. Ils se rapprochent. Je serre les dents, et enfouis ma tête dans mes genoux pour qu'ils ne m'entendent pas sangloter.

-Où est-il passé ?

-J'ai rien vu !

-Hey, j'ai entendu du bruit là-bas !

\- Suivez-moi, le démon ne nous échappera pas.

-Oui !

Passant à quelques mètres de moi, les paysans s'éloignent, me plongeant dans le noir complet.

**-Tu t'es montré très courageux, kit.**

Je ne dis rien, mais je sais que mon silence lui en dit plus long qu'un grand discours. Alors il se contente d'ajouter.

**-Rentrons.**

Sortant de ma cachette, j'observe les alentours et je pars plein sud, ma cape volant derrière moi.

* * *

Le royaume était sur une île, organisé en anneau autour d'une immense montagne au centre. Entre ces deux paysages, une vallée constituait le point de raccord.

Après quelques minutes de course, je sortis de la ville, quittant les murs crème et les rues pavées. Bien vite, mes pieds se fondirent dans l'épaisse masse d'herbes hautes. Ces dernières étant si grandes que mes mains les frôlaient du bout des doigts alors que je continuais à filer. Je ne ralentis l'allure que lorsque je fus arrivé à l'orée de la forêt qui tapissait la grande montagne de ses arbres. D'après ce que j'avais entendu des villageois, on l'appelait le Mont Myuboku et la ville se nommait Konoha, drôle de nom, allez savoir pourquoi.

Je fis quelques pas dans la forêt, prenant le temps de me repérer. J'ai contemplé les racines opulentes des arbres qui sortaient de la terre, les feuilles immensément grandes, et les lianes démesurées et tellement épaisses que je ne pouvais pas en faire le tour complet sans les encercler de mes bras. Il m'avait expliqué que beaucoup d'îles étaient comme ça : que ce soit les animaux ou les végétaux, tout y étaient gigantesques. Selon lui, l'air autour de ses îles était chargé de machins qui faisaient grandir vite les choses. Il avait utilisé des mots comme « atmosphère », « particules » et « exponentielle ». Au début je ne comprenais pas trop, Il avait alors soupiré et m'avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers avec plein de mots compliqués. J'ai finalement compris. Au bout de la douzième explication. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur la langue des adultes !

J'ai ralenti pour finalement m'arrêter devant un arbre géant, dont les dernières branches ne se voyaient plus, passant au-dessus des arbres environnants. M'approchant du tronc, j'ai fixé les couteaux plantés profondément dans l'écorce, à intervalles réguliers. Saisissant une liane à proximité et me soutenant avec, j'ai posé le pied sur le premier couteau, avant de tirer sur la liane, m'équilibrant pour atteindre le deuxième, planté plus en hauteur. J'ai grimpé ainsi, à la force des bras et des jambes.

C'était Lui qui m'avait soufflé cette idée, m'évitant de trop m'écorcher les pieds contre l'écorce. C'est aussi Lui qui m'avait expliqué comment construire mon propre abri dans l'arbre.

Arrivé devant ce dernier, au sommet de l'arbre, j'ai pénétré précautionneusement dedans, écartant les lianes bouchant l'entrée, avant de m'écrouler sur le plancher, fixant le toit constitué d'un entremêlement de lianes, de branches et de feuilles. Contemplant le ciel par les ouvertures du toit, j'ai observé la lumière de Nartès nous illuminer d'une faible clarté.

On racontait qu'une créature légendaire était enfermée dedans et que cette grosse sphère blanche avait été créée par le Shodaï Nõryokusha.

Akuma no Mi no Nõryokusha, littéralement « Utilisateur de Capacité ». Il m'avait expliqué que c'était la base de notre monde, alors c'est l'une des seules leçons que j'ai écouté. Il a dit que nous étions des centaines dans le monde, se répartissant en trois groupes.

Les Chõjinkei, aussi appelés Paramecia, signifiant littéralement « Système Surhumain ». Ils ont des pouvoirs affectant leurs corps, leurs environnement ou ils peuvent produire une substance quelconque.

Les Dõbutsukei, les Zoan ou désignant précisément « Système Animal ». Les utilisateurs peuvent se transformer en animal ou en hybride animal-humain à volonté.

Et enfin les Shizenkei, les Logia, traduit exactement par « Système Nature ». Leurs possesseurs ont la capacité de prendre la forme d'un élément naturel, de le produire et de le contrôler à volonté. C'est considéré comme le plus puissant des trois types selon les Grandes Personnes.

Mais ils se trompent.

Il existe une dernière catégorie d'Akuma no Mi, de Fruit du Démon, connus seulement par une poignée de personnes. Des gens qui peuvent Leur parler. Des gens qui ne sont ni Paramecia, ni Zoan, ni Logia. Des gens additionnant les trois pouvoirs. Des gens qui sont la clé du « Siècle Oublié ». Des gens qui ne devraient pas exister. Des gens se comptant sur les doigts des mains. Les Akumakei ou Akuma, signifiant « Système Démoniaque ».

Les gens comme moi.


	2. Judith

Salut tous le monde ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je suis ravie d'avoir eu des reviews aussi motivantes pour la suite et qui m'ont permis d'avancer dans l'histoire En parlant de l'histoire, Akumakei partie 1, est terminée ! Enfin, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à broder. Je vous préviens le rating T(presque M ici) n'est pas pour faire joli !

Persona Aevum : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et bien voilà, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé !

Juliz94 : Ton message me réchauffe le cœur, un énorme merci pour m'avoir encouragé à terminer ce chapitre ! Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture, certains peuvent le trouver un peu trop plombant, mais recevoir des compliments fais toujours autant plaisir ! Passe une bonne journée/soirée/nuit, toi aussi ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Judith**

**-Kit ! Hey, réveille-toi !**

J'ouvris difficilement mes paupières encore lourdes et ensommeillées. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter un réveil pareil ? Je n'avait pourtant ni rendue visite aux marines, ni oublier d'arroser ses fleurs chéries, ni marmonner dans mon sommeil en parlant de ce que j'allais manger au prochain repas et ni repeint son gîte en rose bonbon, IL aimait pas le rose, je le savais !

Mais la situation ne me laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que j'avais bien pu commettre qu'une détonation se fit entendre. Je me couvris les oreilles sous le bruit, serrant les dents. Me relevant rapidement, je jeta un œil sur la ville, en contrebas de la vallée.

Les maisons crèmes commençaient à fumer, et une chape noire s'élevait déjà dans le ciel. Même à cette distance, mes oreilles purent entendre des cris, des ordres et des appels à l'aide.

La plupart du temps, je bénissais ma fine ouïe, attribut typique des Akuma, en particulier du mien. Mais c'est dans ces moments là que je la maudissais, car entendre ces plaintes et ces cris de détresse me déchiraient le cœur.

Les Akuma sont très émotifs, en général à cause de leur dure enfance où ils ont été facilement torturés, humiliés ou isolés des autres, certains plongent même dans la dépression ou la misanthropie.

Beaucoup ont la vie courte, apprenant la dure loi de la vie bien trop tôt, supprimant l'enfance et la douce innocence des enfants normaux, puis l'adolescence chez les Akuma n'est qu'une étape servant à pouvoir former son corps pour le combat, et la vie d'un Akumakei ne dépasse pas souvent le cap des vingt ans.

Car nos vies sont dangereuses.

J'ai appris que nous étions rares, recherchés et qu'automatiquement après avoir mangé l'Akuma no Mi des Akumakei, nous n'existions plus, enfin en un sens, nous devenions l'ennemi du Gouvernement Mondial.

Bien sûr, ces informations concernant nos véritables identités ne sont pas publiques, seulement, le Gouvernement Mondial, connaissant les natures téméraires des Akuma, savent pertinemment qu'un jour ou l'autre, on se montre, que ce soit sous une fausse identité ou par accident. Et là on est cuits, nos primes explosent, rameutant tout les chasseurs de primes, la Marine, les Shishibukaï, et tout le tintamarre. C'est aussi l'une des principales raisons du pourquoi je n'habite pas en ville. IL m'a dit que compte tenu de se qu'il s'est passé il y a de cela déjà quelques années, je devais faire profil bas et ne pas me faire remarquer, à tel point de devoir déménager de l'autre côté de la Grand Line, en South Blue.

Mais ils m'ont retrouvé. Je vois leur drapeau flotter au loin sur l'un de leurs immenses bateaux. Je le sais, ils sont là pour moi. Les Marines.

**-Ces crétins de villageois. C'est eux qui nous ont dénoncés. **

-Ouais, ils ont sûrement dus appelés des renforts pour les aider. Mais de là à mettre la ville à sac…

**-Ils te cherchent et ils sont près à tout.**

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête. Si la Marine avait fini par s'en mêler, on passait à un tout autre niveau. Je ne pris qu'un vulgaire bâton en guise d'arme et revêtis ma cape noire dont quelques reflets bleus scintillaient à la lumière du soleil levant. Me redressant, je ne fit qu'observer la ville fumante pendant plusieurs secondes avant de déclarer:

-Changement de plan, faut qu'on bouge.

**-Soit prudent**, dit il après un silence.

Je souris et tournant les talons j'ai sauté hors de mon arbre. Quand IL disait ça, c'est que mon idée ne lui plaisait pas, mais qu'il s'y soustrayait. De toute façon, IL me connaissait et savait très bien comment je réagirai, je ne m'appelle pas Yôko D. Naruto pour rien !

* * *

Le village était méconnaissable. Les murs des maisons étaient troués par les boulets de cannons et le quartier ressemblait à un gruyère. Le bruit était assourdissant et l'on entendaient encore quelques de mères affolées ou d'enfants pleurant. Le sang était partout. Au sol, sur les façades et les vêtements des cadavres qui s'empilaient dans les rues presque désertes de vie. Presque, car j'était là, moi, le petit garçon d'à peine 8ans, la tare de l'île, qui les parcourait à un rythme effréné, cherchant mon amie.

-Il faut qu'on trouve Judith au plus vite ! m'exclamais-je.

** -Elle ne doit pas être bien loin..., **me répondit la voix dans ma tête.

Oui, Judith ne quittait jamais le village, sauf pour venir me rendre visite en haut de la colline quelques fois, quand ses vieilles jambes et le temps le lui permettaient, alors elle ne devait pas être partie, à moins que...

-Tu penses qu'elle est allée pour nous prévenir ?

**-Impossible, on l'aurait croisée ! **

-Elle doit être chez elle, mais je n'arrive pas à me repérer avec les rues complétement détruites.

Il fallait que je la retrouve. A tous prix. Judith est la seule humaine à qui je peux faire confiance ici. C'est une mère d'Akuma et la seule qui a bien voulu m'aider et me recueillir, sans arrière-pensée, lorsque j'étais au plus bas, trois ans plus tôt. C'est la seule qui ne me pourchasse pas, qui ne me regarde pas avec dégoût comme si j'était un monstre, car elle voit en moi son fils, Bee.

Bee, c'est un autre Akuma, le premier que j'ai trouvé. Enfin, le seul que j'ai trouvé. Je l'ai vue sur un avis de recherche à côté d'un article le présentant avec son frère adoptif, Aa. Je me suis alors dit qu'il était peut-être possible de finalement devenir ami avec des humains, mais je l'ai regretter. Et, naïf comme je suis, je sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Je reste tout de même persuadé que tous les humains ne sont pas comme ça et qu'il en existe forcément qui s'en contrefoute de la nature des personnes. Ces sont des humains comme Judith, qui ne m'a aimé que d'autant plus quand je lui ai dit que j'ai traversé l'océan pour chercher son fils, qui était comme moi. Elle avait été ému tout d'abord, puis triste et nostalgique en m'annonçant qu'elle même n'avait pas revue Bee depuis une dizaines d'années, et qu'il parcourait la Grande Line en ermite venant parfois en aide à son frère lorsque celui-ci l'appelait. Même sans l'avoir rencontrer, j'aimais déjà cet homme. Il représentait tout se que j'aimerai être. Libre.

Paniqué, je courrais en tous sens dans les rues ne faisant preuve d'aucune discrétion et appelant Judith d'une voix éraillé par la course et la peur que je ressentais.

**-Naruto!**

Mué par un réflexe que j'avait acquis au fil du temps, je me cacha derrière un pan d'un mur, m'enveloppant entièrement dans ma sombre cape.

-J'ai entendu du bruit par ici...

Je jetais discrètement un œil dans la direction de la voix et un frisson de peur me secoua le corps.

Marine.

-Oui, moi aussi ! s'écria un second homme, qui rattrapait le premier.

-Poursuivons. L'Akumakei ne doit pas être bien loin, ordonna un troisième.

La Marine me cherchait.

-**Ça ****craint...**murmura t-IL, comme si IL avait peur qu'on l'entende.

J'hochais la tête discrètement. Maintenant que j'avais la confirmation qu'il me cherchait, je devais faire triplement plus attention.

Changeant de méthode, j'attendit que les Marines s'en aillent avant de grimper sur le mur à l'aide des trous causés par les explosions pour atteindre le toit. Veillant à me faufiler derrière la cheminée de la maison, je scrutait les Marines en contrebas qui déambulaient à travers toute la ville maintenant que les coups de canons avaient cessé. Je retenait mon souffle et mes yeux me piquaient, l'odeur ici était infecte, nauséabonde, un mélange de sang, de poudre et de peur. Les Marines étaient ici par dizaines.

Reculant légèrement sur les tuiles rosés de la maison, je pris mon élan et fonça en direction du toit voisin. Le choc fut atténué par mon mouvement de roulade et je repris ma route, y voyant plus clair d'en haut. Je savait où aller maintenant. Bifurquant à droite, je pris à nouveau mon élan pour atterrir sur un autre bâtiment un peu moins en hauteur. Hauteur que je récupéras en m'agrippant à une gouttière pour parvenir à la prochaine habitation.

**-Ok, on est plus très loin.**

Je ne lui répondit pas, trop concentré à ne pas tomber en contrebas. Cependant lorsque je sauta vers le prochain toit, je ne vis que trop tard que des Marines étaient juste en dessous de moi. Déconcentré, mon pied avait déraper sur l'appentis et une tuile s'écrasa au sol. Malheureusement pour moi, les Marines l'entendirent et regardèrent en haut, pour sûrement apercevoir une touffe de cheveux blonds et une cape bleu sombre.

-Il est là ! Attraper le ! s'écria un marine en pointant du doigt.

Jurant contre mon infortune, j'accélérai l'allure, courant sur les maisons à une vitesse soutenue.

-Ne le laisser pas s'échapper !

-Je le vois !

Me détournant de mon objectif, je m'élançai plus loin dans Konoha, mes mouvements étaient encore désordonnés, mais je soutenait le rythme. Après tout, le danger était une habitude pour moi ce qui me permettait de garder mon sang-froid dans des situations de ce genre.

Observant les rues plus bas, je m'aperçus qu'ils ne me poursuivaient plus. Bien. Prenant une grande inspiration, je ralentis ma course jusqu'à me stopper complètement et de me repérer.

**-Je crois qu'on les a semé.**

**-**Oui.

Je m'était bien éloigné de chez Judith mais au moins la Marine avait perdu ma trace. Reprenant plus tranquillement ma course, je veillais à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Lorsque, j'atteint enfin l'habitation tant désirée, un pincement au cœur m'éprit. La maison était trouée de partout. Une vraie ruine. Les murs étaient noircis par la poudre et le feu qui s'était déclencher à quelques endroits du village sous les explosions. Sautant vers la porte, je m'arrêta une petite seconde. Et si elle n'était pas là ? Si je m'étais trompé depuis le début et qu'elle était dans la forêt, ou pire avait rejoint le tas de cadavres dans les rues de Konoha ? Un frisson d'horreur me parcouru.

**-Ne t'imagines pas de telles choses.**

Je fermais les yeux un instant avent de les rouvrir, reprenant mon sang-froid.

**-**Hum, ne nous attardons pas ici.

Poussant le battant en prenant une grande inspiration, j'entrais dans les décombres.

L'intérieur était tout aussi saccager que l'architecture. La table était cassée en deux, les chaises renversées, tandis que des éclats de boulet de canon étaient plantés dans le reste du mobilier. Le plancher craquait et le toit était troué, laissant passé la lumière de l'aube, qui incendiait le village d'une atmosphère rouge et lugubre.

-Judith?

Pas de réponse.

-Judith ? répétait-je plus fort.

Une masse informe surgit de derrière le fauteuil et se jeta sur moi. Ses bras frêles vinrent s'entourer autour de mon coup d'une poigne forte et j'entendis un sanglot retenu.

-Naruto ! J'ai eu si peur !

-Tout va bien, Judith, je suis là...il ne peux rien m'arriver maintenant.

Je m'écartais de Judith un temps pour la détailler. Sa peau sombre était recouverte de suie et de quelques coupures et son chignon de cheveux crèmes et bouclés était défait, de même que son tablier bleu et blanc était déchiré. Mais ses yeux marrons me rassuraient. Elle n'avait rien de grave.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, mon petit renard m'assura-t-elle en souriant.

Poussant un soupir, je la repris dans mes bras et enfouit mon visage dans son cou, où je me délectait de son odeur réconfortante. Judith sentait la rose, comme les fleurs qu'elle allait chercher chaque matin pour décorer son habitation. Quand je me rendais chez elle, de bonne heure, c'est moi qui lui apportait elle m'adressai alors un petit sourire et m'embrassai sur la joue, comme le ferait une mère pour son fils.

On resta quelques minutes ainsi, à s'étreindre, comme si la situation autour de nous ne nous importait plus. Jusqu'à ce que mes oreilles sursautent sous le bruit de pas précipités que j'entendaient dans la rue adjacente.

Je me détachais précipitamment de ma mère adoptive et je partis me faufiler sous la charpente, aider de mes griffes que je venais de sortir. Je n'eut que le temps de me fondre dans l'ombre avant que trois marines déboulent en défonçant la porte. Judith sursauta et se retourna précipitamment vers eux, alarmée. Ils se jetèrent sur elle et lui agrippa les poignets, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Elle tenta de se débattre de ses maigres forces avant qu'elle se fasse complètement maîtrisée.

-Où est l'Akumakei ? s'écria un marine, alors qu'il rapprochait son visage de la vieille femme.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! Lâchez moi ! s'écria Judith.

-Nous savons qu'il vient souvent ici, ne mentez pas !

Je serrai les dents en plantant mes griffes dans le bois. Judith me protégeait, je ne devais me montrer sinon je réduirait ses efforts à néant.

**-Contrôle toi, kit...**

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Détournant le regard, je tentait de penser à autre chose. N'importe quoi, autre chose qui puisse ne plus me faire penser à la vision que j'avais sous les yeux. Impossible. Alors, me mordant la lèvre, je ne pus que patienter en observant ce calvaire.

-Je répète ma question. Où est l'Akumakei ?! hurla de nouveau le même marine.

-Je ne sais pas ! Arrêter ça, je ne sais pas...supplia la quinquagénaire.

A ce moment là, le marine n'eut aucun remords a agripper ses cheveux fermement et la tirer brutalement vers lui. Judith hurla une nouvelle fois en se débattant et c'en fut trop.

**-Naruto, Non!**

Je taclait le marine, le séparant de Judith. Mes griffes étaient sorties, mes crocs dépassaient de ma bouche alors qu'un mince filet de sang coulait le long de mon menton. Une aura démoniaque et brûlante s'échappaient de mon corps dont sortait une étrange queue rouge carmin. Mais le pire était mes yeux. Ces yeux rouges de prédateurs à la pupille fendue, brillant de haine pure. Ces yeux qui terroriseront le marine jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Vie qui fut bien courte, car je lui laboura le ventre de mes griffes, laissant le sang tâcher le mur et mes vêtements tandis que je m'acharnais sur le marine.

-Naruto, arrête ! Calme toi !

Je me retourna brusquement vers Judith, qui venait de parler. Elle dut avoir une vision d'horreur en me regardant, couvert de sang, à moitié métamorphosé dans ma forme Zoan. Ses yeux exprimaient la peur.

Elle avait peur de moi.

-**Judith...**,murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle m'agrippa fermement la taille, se brûlant à cause de mon aura.

-Je t'en pris Naruto arrête, ça ne sert plus à rien, il est mort, c'est fini.

Les deux autres marines étaient pétrifiés de terreur, me regardant avec des yeux exorbités. Peu à peu, mes attributs se résorbèrent, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne totalement forme humaine. Elle avait raison. C'était fini.

Je l'étreint à mon tour, me raccrochant à elle. J'étais épuisé. Ma soudaine transformation m'avait enlevé toutes mes forces. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années.

J'avais pourtant oublié quelques chose. Les cris. Le bruit qu'on avait fait, assez pour alerter tout le village.

-**Na...! Va...en !...ruto ! Allez !**

Rouvrant brusquement mes yeux qui s'était fermés sous la fatigue, je ne sentis pas des mains m'agripper violemment le dos et me séparer de Judith. Me débattant violemment, je sentis quelque chose se renfermer sur mon poignet. Immédiatement, mes forces m'abandonnèrent tandis que j'entendais mon démon hurler dans mon esprit.

-Laissez le tranquille ! cria t-Judith en se relevant. Un marine s'approcha d'elle et tira sa lame.

-KURAMA ! hurlai-je.

Mon démon ne se manifesta pas. On me donna un coup sur la tête et je m'écroulait sur le sol en ne voyant qu'une nouvelle traînée de sang gicler sur le mur avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.


	3. Dure Réalité

Salut tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous satisfera ! Je n'étais pas très présente sur ce fandom ces derniers temps car on m'a conseillé Soul Eater auquel j'ai totalement adhérée et où j'ai dévorée toutes les fanfics SoMa que j'ai pu trouver ! Bref, je me remets à mes mangas préférés pour continuer mes propres fanfics !

flavien: Tu ne saisis pas ce que Naruto est ? C'est tout à fait normal, surtout au début des histoires que j'écris où l'on ne comprend pas forcément tous les éléments que je montre au début, ça peut paraître flou et du coup à cause de cela je peut perdre certains lecteurs, enfin bon ne t'inquiète pas ça va devenir claire par la suite, particulièrement aujourd'hui où je révèle une petite partie du passé de Naruto! En fait mes histoires sont comme un puzzle dont je suis la seule à voir le résultat final dessiné sur la boîte. Au fil des chapitres les pièces s'assemblent et le puzzle devient de plus en plus clair, certaines fois elles ne s'emboitent pas comme on pense qu'elles devraient l'être alors on essaye une autre solution mais le résultat, une fois terminé, vaut le coup de bien s'être cassé la tête ! En espérant t'avoir un peu plus éclairé sur mon mode opératoire un peu abstrait ( je suis à peu près certaine que certains on d'ailleurs trouvé cette explication encore plus floue que mes textes =))

Momo-okami: Merci pour tes encouragements, je ne vais pas abandonner mes écrits en sachant que j'ai déjà planifiée l'histoire dans sa totalité pour éviter le redouté syndrome de la page banche, en théorie ;)

Une dernière chose, lorsque vous verrez cela : * . Mettez cette musique,, pour rentrer dans l'ambiance, je ne fais pas souvent ce genre de choses habituellement, mais cela m'a beaucoup inspiré et peut être que je la réutiliserai ;) ( watch?v=MRFZu-IPhUs&amp;index=24&amp;list=PLXuOk3QpxTpxBixAdrH5FB-2z1Eb-QYMx) Vous pourrez l'arrêter quand on passera au prochain tableau.

Enjoy it !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Dure Réalité**

**-Naruto...**

**J'ouvre des yeux remplient de larmes à l'entente de mon nom. Mes cris cessent doucement et je lève mon regard vers la personne qui m'a appelé. Je ne sais pas si il est grand parce qu'il est agenouillé au dessus de moi, mais je vois que son corps est musclé et fin sous sa cape blanche et rouge. Il pleure lui aussi, mais il me sourit comme même. Ses cheveux sont blonds et hérissés sur sa tête et ils sont couverts de sang. Pourtant je n'ai pas peur, car ses yeux me rassurent, ils sont bleus clairs et bienveillant, même si ils ont l'air de souffrir. **

**-Hey, Naruto...**

** Sa voix est douce et chaude. J'aime bien. Mais elle est faible et empreinte de regret. **Ç**a, j'aime moins. Il a quelques chose dans sa main couverte de sang. C'est un truc bizarre, avec de petites graines oranges et rouges comme ceux d'une framboise et une tige jaune. Je le regarde avec des yeux remplient d'incompréhension en penchant la tête. Il ricane devant mon air ahuri et crache un peu d'hémoglobine. Les yeux remplient de tristesse, il soupire et approche l'objet de mon visage en me souriant.**

**-Kushina me tuerait si elle savait que c'est moi qui t'ais donné ton premier repas.**

** Mécaniquement, j'ouvre la bouche et il me fourre le fruit dans la gorge****. Ce truc à un gout immonde, et en plus il me brûle le ventre. Retenant un cri de plainte, je l'avale difficilement. Le grand blond me sourit à nouveau et me caresse la joue. Alors, poussant un soupir, il s'écroule devant moi. Le monsieur ne bouge plus. Est-ce qu'il dors ? **

**Je ne peux même pas réfléchir que je sens quelque chose s'agiter en moi. **Ça brûle et ça me fait mal. Qu'est ce que c'est ? Soudain je sens un sentiment que je ne connais pas m'envahir, c'est dévastateur et douloureux. Mon corps me fait mal et alors que je me met à crier, un rayon rouge sombre sort de moi, ça fait mal.****

******Ç**a fait mal...****

* * *

-Ça fait mal !

****-Naruto, calme toi !****

-Kurama !

****-Je suis là ! Je suis là...****

J'ouvre des yeux apeurés, et mon souffle effréné ralentit progressivement, j'avale difficilement ma salive et je reprend ma respiration.

-C'était quoi ça...

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Naruto.**

-Je...j'ai crus me rappeler d'un truc...

Mon démon ne me réponds pas, une fois de plus.

Hurg...

Je n'ai même pas ouvert les yeux que j'ai déjà mal à la tête. Mon corps est couvert de sueur et le moindre souffle d'air me fait frissonner. J'ai des crampes partout à force d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position. Tentant d'amorcer un mouvement, un bruit de chaîne se fait entendre et je me rends compte que je suis solidement attaché à ce qui semble être la paroi d'un bateau à la sensation du roulement continuel de l'eau sur la coque. Qu'est ce que je faisait là ? Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir qu'une douleur vive me saisit. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, j'ai senti mon corps grincer et craquer, comme s'il se déchirait de l'intérieur et qu'on m'écrasait les poumons, me laissant suffocant en prenant de petites goulées d'air par intermittence.

-Kurama, haletait-je alors que je remettais de l'ordre dans mes idées, comment va mon corps ?

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, avant que le renard ne me réponde de sa voix rauque.

**-Ton corps à subit beaucoup de lésions. Tu as des bleus sur l'ensemble du corps, et des jambes contusionnées. Ta cheville droite a essuyé un traumatisme. Elle n'est ni foulée, ni fracturée mais je te conseille de ne pas courir pendant un certain temps.**

-Comme si j'avais le choix, fis-je remarquer en agitant mes chaînes, les faisant tinter dans un cliquètement lugubre.

**-Je suis cependant inquiet pour tes bras. Ta chaire est à vif de ton épaule jusqu'à ton coude et tes poignets présentent des ecchymoses à cause du traitement qu'ils reçoivent.**

Tournant difficilement la tête vers la droite, je pus voir en effet à travers les ténèbres mon poignet bleuit par l'absence du passage de sang dans mes mains. Je ne sentais même plus celles-ci.

**-Le pire dans l'histoire**, continua-t-il, **c'est sûrement ta côte cassée. Tu as aussi un traumatisme crânien, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vraiment au vu du nombre de coups que tu as pris sur la tête.**

Je grognais de mécontentement, alors que sa voix dans ma tête me faisais l'effet d'un troupeau de crapauds du Mont Myuboku partant chercher des vers, leurs mets préférés.

-Moins fort, s'il te plait, il n'y a aucune raison de crier...

Il laissa échapper un soupir de lassitude avant de terminer.

**-Enfin bon, tes bras sont en cours de guérison et devraient retrouver leur état initial dans quelques minutes, le reste de ton corps sera guéri avant la fin de la journée. Quant à ta côte, il va me falloir du temps pour la ressouder. Je ne te garantis pas de résultats avant quelques jours.**

-Pas grave, on a le temps, je suppose, merci de t'en être chargé.

La guérison rapide était l'un des avantage quand on était Akumakei. Sans être invincible, on pouvait cependant récupérer entièrement des blessures les plus graves en l'espace de quelques jours. Je suppose que c'est une consolation en contrepartie des horreurs qu'on vit au quotidien. J'ai fermé les yeux en appuyant de nouveau ma tête contre la coque du bateau. Mes cheveux blonds étaient collants et une odeur nauséabonde emplit soudain mes narines. Sûrement le sang qui suintait de ma tête lorsque l'on m'a donné un coup chez Judith*.

Judith...

J'ai ravalé mes larmes et je me suis mordu la lèvre pour faire disparaître son image de mes pensées. C'est cause de moi si elle était morte.

Si elle avait simplement avoué...

Si elle ne m'avait pas simplement défendu...

Si je n'avais pas simplement existé...

J'ai senti mes larmes couler dans l'obscurité de la pièce tandis que des sanglots amers venaient créer une boule dans ma gorge. J'ai tremblé de froid lorsque j'ai senti le vent frais refroidir mes joues sillonnées de larmes. Un son rauque de bête plaintive sorti de ma gorge.

-C'est ma faute, kyu...

Á l'entente de ses mots, j'ai senti mes entrailles remuer et s'échauffer à une température inhumaine alors qu'un cri de rage retentit dans ma tête.

**-Ne dis pas ça ! Tu crois qu'elle aimerait te voir comme ça ? Tu crois qu'elle aimerait que tu pleure comme le sal gosse que tu es ?**

-Mais je ne devrai même pas vivre ! Je ne devrai même pas avoir survécu ! Le monde me pense mort, il pense que je ne fais plus de mal autour de moi, que je croupis en West Blue depuis 8 ans ! Mais c'est faux et même si je ne le veux pas, je continu à faire du mal ! Je continue à faire des veuves, des orphelins des gens qui pleurent, des gens qui souffrent et qui n'ont rien demandé, contre mon gré ! Je suis un monstre ! Je l'ai tuée ! Je l'ai tuée ! Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait pu survivre ! Elle aurait pu continuer de s'épanouir, d'aller chercher des fleurs tous les matins dans ce champ de roses, de pouvoir se coucher le sourire aux lèvres dans son grand lit, de pouvoir espérer retrouver son fils un jour. Même si elle ne l'aurait peut-être jamais revu et qu'il était parti pour toujours, c'était sa raison de vivre et d'avancer !

**-C'était toi sa raison d'avancer ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle serait morte dans tous les cas ! Tu ne te rappelles pas son regard avant ta venue ? Tu ne rappelles pas comment elle avait l'air perdu, désorientée ?! Tu lui as donné un raison de vivre, de sourire et de continuer à croire en quelque chose ! Tu as été son fils pendant toutes ses années !**

J'ai ouvert les yeux en grands et mon souffle s'est coupé.

C'est vrai...

Elle croyait en moi...

Elle croyait en mon rêve...

Elle m'aimait comme un fils.

-Comme un fils..me murmurait-je à moi-même. J'ai fermé mes paupières et j'ai levé ma tête vers le ciel en ravalant un douloureux sanglot. J'ai sentis mon démon se calmer graduellement et pousser un soupir.

**-Elle t'aimait et elle morte pour que tu puisse vivre Naruto, ne l'oublis jamais...**

J'ai hoché la tête vigoureusement en me mordant la lèvre et le silence se réinstalla alors que je reprenais mon souffle. J'ai baissé ma tête et rouvert des yeux perdus dans le vague.

-Merci, soufflé-je.

Il ne me répondit pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire.

* * *

J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu une porte grincer. Une lumière vive pénétra dans la pièce et j'ai plissé les yeux de douleur devant le brusque changement de luminosité. J'entendis une échelle crisser sous le pas lourd d'un homme. Il referma le battant de bois derrière lui, nous plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Le silence se fit avant que j'entende une voix lente et détachée.

-Gurittā...

Doucement, je vis des petites boules de lumières apparaître dans le creux d'une main, avant de se disperser silencieusement, dégageant une lueur tamisée dans la pièce par la même occasion. Tentant de me redresser pour mieux l'apercevoir, je me rendis compte que l'homme en face de moi était très grand. Il devait avoisiner les trois mètres de hauteur et je déglutis difficilement lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi.

-Comment un microbe comme toi peut-il être aussi dangereuuuuuuux ? dit-il en me regardant d'une manière très attentive. Sa voix était tout aussi zen et lente que la première fois.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et se plaça en tailleur devant moi.

Grâce à la lumière qui nous éclairait, je pus mieux le détailler. Il avait un air très flemmard avec ses petits yeux noirs, tombants et encerclés de patte d'oie. Son sourire était nonchalant et il avait une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il était brun avec des cheveux courts et frisés sur lesquels reposait un chapeau noir. Il était habillé un costume à rayures gris très formel surmonté d'un grand manteau blanc et des épaulettes dorées représentant son grade d'officier de la Marine...

Marine ?

-Je suis sur un navire de la Marine ? m'écriait-je, paniqué.

Les sourcils de mon interlocuteur s'élevèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent sous son chapeau.

-Eh biennnnnn ? Tu es perspicace pour ton âge ! Tu sais pourquoi tu es lààààà ? dit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Oui je savais. Mais il pouvait toujours aller se brosser pour que je lui avoue que j'étais effectivement un Akumakei. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui et qu'il me relâcherait si je lui disait que j'étais innocent. J'ai détourné la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard intéressé.

-N-non, je ne sais pas, n'ai-je pas pu m'empêcher de bégayer.

Il se rapprocha immédiatement de moi, à tel point que je pus sentir son souffle bourré de nicotine contre ma peau.

-Écoute, j'ai rien contre toi p'tit gars, mais tu vois c'est pas tous les jours qu'on attrape des Akumakei, alors dit toi que l'on est sûr de ton identité depuis déjà un petit bout de temps. Perso, moi je m'en fiche un peu, c'est mon patron qui va se faire une joie de t'examiner. Tu comprends on a très rarement eu l'occasion de lui rapporter un Akuma _vivant_.

J'ai frissonné au dernier mot alors que je me rendais compte que je tremblais de peur. Il se redressa et continua sur un ton plus formel.

-Je m'appelle Borsalino et je suis vice-amiral de la marine en charge de la protection du docteur Vegapunk, récita-il d'un ton lassé comme si cela faisait des millions de fois qu'il le répétait. Yôko D. Naruto, tu es en route pour la grande prison internationale où se réunissent tous les criminels de ton espèce, Impel Down.


	4. Déportation

Salut tout le monde ! Nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira encore cette fois-ci ! Maintenant que j'ai égalisé le nombre de chapitres de mes deux fics, je vais me repencher sur KNS en espérant que l'interêt de mes lecteurs pour ma première fic n'aura pas baissé. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture en espérant que le moins de fautes possible soit passées derrière mes filets !

Enjoy it !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Déportation**

Je suis resté figé, les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire ouverte pendant plusieurs secondes. Borsalino a soupiré de lassitude et s'est levé. Mais avant de sortir pour regagner le pont en hauteur, il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil.

\- Nous arriverons dans quatre jours.

Puis la trappe à claquer au dessus de ma tête et les lueurs de Borsalino se sont évanouies, me laissant dans l'obscurité.

Impel Down.

On m'en avait déjà parlé tellement de fois. Impel Down est la prison la plus sécurisée du Gouvernement Mondial, divisée en 6 niveaux. Les criminels et pirates les plus dangereux y sont enfermés. Personne, hormis Shiki le Lion d'Or n'a pu s'échapper de cette prison sous-marine sans aide extérieure, et encore, il en est ressorti en s'amputant les jambes pour se libérer de ses chaînes. Enfin, cela c'est ce que pense le monde, car officieusement, un Akumakei a déjà réussi à s'en sortir il y a déjà de cela quelques années. Il a profité que Roger soit mort et que la Marine concentre ses recherches à retrouver un potentiel descendant pour s'échapper. Tout cela je le savais car Kurama y a déjà été enfermé, il y a très longtemps, il n'a cependant pas voulu m'en dire plus.

Mais la description qu'il m'en faisait était déjà assez horrible pour me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un endroit rêvé pour passer ses vacances. Déglutissant difficilement, j'ai secoué ma tête pour arrêter d'y penser.

**-Naruto ? **

J'ai relevé la tête par pure reflexe, avant de me rappeler que j'était le seul qui pouvait l'entendre et que personne ne se tenait réellement en face de moi.

**-Ce Borsalino...surtout fait très attention. Il représente l'une de nos principales menaces.**

-Principales...menaces ? Je levai les yeux vers la trappe par où mon visiteur était sorti. Cet homme est dangereux à ce point ?

**-Naruto, c'est un vice-amiral, une de ses personnes qui ont tenté de te tuer il y a huit ans.**

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et un long frisson me parcoure le dos. Il y a huit ans, lorsque je n'était encore qu'un bébé, la Marine a voulu me tuer, moi et les habitants de mon île natale, simplement parce qu'ils ont voulu comprendre ce que personne n'avait le courage de faire...

-Hum, oui, on va prendre nos distances, murmurait-je dans le silence de la pièce. Une fois que l'on sera partis d'ici, va falloir qu'on trouve un endroit calme, histoire de ne pas être déranger pendant quelques années.

**-Je pense connaître un petit coin tranquille près de North Blue, il fait un peu froid, mais je suis sûr tu t'accommodera sûrement très vi-...**

Kurama n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un roulement de vague fit chavirer le navire. La coque du bateau vint dire bonjour à la tête de Naruto, au grand déplaisir de celui-ci, alors que le corps du blond était propulsé vers l'avant, uniquement retenu au mur grâce aux chaines qui l'obstruait. Haletant quelques minutes dans le silence, Naruto dut remettre de la place dans son esprit, avant d'entendre un énorme bruit sur le pont. Redressant la tête, il tenta de percevoir grâce à sa fine ouïe les conversations sur le pont. Il reconnu bientôt la voix de Borsalino qui parlait avec une colère difficilement retenue à une autre personne. Manifestement, il y a avait une dispute et si le vice-amiral n'avait pas encore tué son interlocuteur sous la colère alors ce dernier devait être très haut placé.

Un nouveau fracas se fit entendre, et cette fois-ci, la trappe au plafond de la pièce s'ouvrit, m'aveuglant à nouveau alors que je tentait tant bien que mal d'apercevoir mon nouveau visiteur. La trappe ne se referma cependant pas derrière nous, me laissant le loisir de pouvoir l'observer.

** -Oh non...**entendis-je balbutier le renard.

C'était un homme. Grand et sec, enfin je le supposait, puisque tout son corps était vêtu du vêtement le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais vu. Une sorte de combinaison blanche avec un espèce de casque transparent qui l'isolait complètement de notre environnement. Il me fixait avec de petits yeux enfoncés qui me faisait peur surmontés de lunettes grisâtres et sa barbe grise lui donnait un air de vieux gâteux. A travers mes cheveux blonds qui me couvrait à moitié la vue, je pus le voir baisser le regard sur moi d'un air intéressé .

-Alors c'est lui ? Il ne fait pas bien peur...

-Saint Homura, je vous prie de ne pas trop l'approcher.

Borsalino venait de parler d'un ton rempli de reproche et le fixait d'un air ennuyé depuis l'échelle menant au pont. Je reporta mon attention sur l'homme bizarre. Il venait de s'approcher de moi un peu trop près à mon goût. Levant une main, il ne me laissa pas le temps de détourner la tête qu'il m'attrapa le visage de sa main gantée. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et j'eux l'impression qu'il me sondait l'âme. J'espère qu'il ne pourra pas y voir Kurama. Ce dernier ne disait d'ailleurs rien, mais à travers tout son calme, tout son charisme habituel, je pouvais aujourd'hui sentir dans son aura quelque chose que je n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant chez lui.

De la peur.

Kurama avait peur. Alors, pour nous deux aujourd'hui, se serait moi qui nous défendrais tout les deux. Mon regard avait changé. Je le regardais sûrement avec des yeux emprunts de défi maintenant, comme pour l'inviter à faire quelque chose qui pourrait nous faire du mal. L'homme ouvrit les yeux en grand et me relâcha. Mais, contrairement à mes attentes ce ne fut de la peur que je voyais dans son regard.

-Je le prends. prononça t-il d'une voix déterminée.

A ces mots, se fut à Borsalino d'être étonné.

-Mais, monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas !

-Silence ! s'écria l'homme que je connaissais maintenant comme Saint Homura, alors qu'il se retournait vers le marine. C'est Akumakei appartient à la Marine, et la Marine appartient au Gouvernement Mondial ! Autrement dit, Borsalino, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir face à moi, et si vous continuez à insister sur le fait que ça doit être emmené à Impel Down, je vous fait arrêter pour insubordination. Je suppose que vous vous ferez une joie d'aller rendre visite aux criminels que vous avez vous-mêmes condamnés !

Borsalino fulminait. Même moi je pouvais le voir et je ne voulais pas être là lorsqu'il explosera. Oh non. Finalement le vieux monsieur reporta son attention sur moi et me regarda fasciné avant de reprendre mon visage dans ses mains.

-Quel spécimen ! Je n'ai jamais vu un humain pareil ! Quel gâchis se serait de t'emmener à Impel Down, tes congénères de la marine sont vraiment stupides. Tu vas voir, je vais changer ta vie, tu te plairas à Marijoa !

* * *

**Je regardai silencieusement la maison que le marine m'indiquait du doigt. Elle était immense, divisés en trois parties avec deux étages dont les parties sur les côtés se finissait en tourelles. La partie centrale avait une joli entrée et plusieurs cheminées sur le toit en ardoise. Les fenêtres étaient rondes aux étages, sauf au sommet où elles étaient rectangulaires. Les murs étaient d'un blanc sans imperfections, sculptés et couverts d'ornements. Un jardin fleuri et entretenu entourait la bâtisse. Je devais être tombé sur une famille riche. L'homme qui me portait dans ses bras était très grand. Il avait les cheveux noirs et frisés et des lunettes de soleil, de sorte que je ne pouvais pas voir ses yeux. Il portait un bonnet bleu vif avec l'insigne bizarre blanc que je vois souvent. Il portait un tee-shirt col V bleu en dessous d'un grand manteau à fourrure sombre qui le couvrait partiellement de la neige qui tombait sur l'île. Sur le porche, je pouvais apercevoir une femme blonde qui m'attendait, toute souriante ainsi qu'un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs qui était habillé tout en bleu.**

** J'ai à nouveau regardé le marine qui me tenait dans ses bras, ses grosses lèvres me souriaient aussi et il fit un pas vers le couple.**

**-Ta nouvelle famille t'attend Naruto, tu vas voir tu vas te plaire ici. Bienvenue à la maison.**

* * *

-Bienvenue à la maison ! s'écria mon hôte.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil timide à travers les barreaux de la cage qui me retenait et la vue me coupa le souffle.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi grand. C'était tellement énorme que je ne pouvait pas le voir entièrement. La demeure ressemblait à un chateau géant dont les façades ocres devaient bien faire plusieurs centaines de mètres. Les toits était en vert de méthyle et les fenêtres étaient gigantesques. Il y avait une vingtaine de tours immenses qui entouraient l'enceinte intérieur et la tour principale s'élevant parmi les nuages au sommet du monde. A la surprise Naruto, aucun drapeau ne démontrait l'appartenance au Gouvernement Mondial.

-Tu es déjà venu ici, Kyu ?

**-Non, jamais...**marmonna mon démon.

-A qui tu parles gamin ?

-A personne Monsieur. m'exclamais-je.

Il renifla dédaigneusement, se demandant sûrement si je n'étais pas à moitié fou. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans son siège trônant sur la plateforme sur laquelle nous nous trouvions puis il reporta son regard sur Marijoa.

Je tentais de me faire le plus petit possible dans ma cage, voulant me faire oublier pour le moment. Kurama m'avait expliqué lorsque j'avais repris conscience une heure plus tôt, dans l'ascenseur menant au sommet de Red Line, qui était réellement la personne qui m'avait recueilli.

Les Dragons Célestes.

Les gens qui dirigeaient ce monde selon leurs envies, qui avaient derrière eux le Gouvernement Mondial et qui voulaient ma tête, à moi et mes congénères.

Ce qui froissait mon démon, c'était le fait que justement ils voulaient me tuer et pourtant ils appelaient Marijoa "ma maison".

Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ?

En tous cas, ça avait l'air plus accueillant que les descriptions que l'on me faisait d'Impel Down.

Alors que nous traversions l'allée principale menant à l'édifice, je pus apercevoir des maisons de taille normale implantées au pied de la forteresse. Il y avait une petite ville qui devait sûrement servir de logement aux personnes travaillant ici. Même cela était richement décoré, ne voulant pas faire tâche à côté de la richesse des ornements de Marijoa. Mais je ne voyait personne dans les rues. Pas d'enfants qui jouaient pas de couple d'amoureux se promenant, ni de garde circulant dans les quartiers pour leurs patrouilles matinales.

**-Ils doivent sûrement tous travailler à cette heure de la journée, ne t'étonnes pas qu'il n'y ai personnes**, grogna mon démon qui avait suivit le cours de mes pensées.

J'hochais la tête, avant d'observer le Dragon Céleste qui m'avait emmené avec lui. Il avait enlevé son casque, enfin plutôt, une sorte de bulle que j'avais eu dû mal à identifier. Cependant, il portait encore sa combinaison blanche horrible. Je ne comprenais pas ses intentions, que cherchait-il à faire en m'emmenant ici ?

Nous sommes finalement arrivés devant les grandes portes de Marijoa. Elles étaient encore plus imposantes de près et je pouvais voir avec quel minutie les artisans du monde entier avaient travaillés pour les rendre les plus solides, les plus belles et les plus riches possible. Entièrement en or, elles étaient incrustées de pierres précieuses et faisait une dizaines de mètres de haut.

Notre convoi est passé à travers les portes grandes ouvertes, pénétrant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. C'était immense. On aurait pu y mettre le village de Konoha tout entier. Tout ici était affreusement énorme, riche et décoré et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. A l'intérieur de l'enceinte, entouré d'une cour dont on voyait difficilement la fin, le complexe principal s'élevait en grand maître au centre de Marijoa. La partie centrale était recouverte de différentes cheminées qui s'élevait dans le ciel tels des piliers supportant le ciel. La tour centrale dépassait encore toute les autres et était à peine visible tellement elle était haute.

Je fus sorti de ma contemplation par Saint Homura qui ricanait dans sa manche, me regardant avec des yeux rieurs.

-La vue te plait ? me demanda t-il.

Je ne fis qu'hocher la tête, perturbé par son comportement. Il fis signe aux domestiques qui venaient de nous rejoindre de transporter ma cage alors qu'il se dirigeais vers la droite de l'enceinte.

-Nous sommes entrés dans la tour sud-est de la couronne extérieure, m'annonça un domestique maigrelet qui faisait partie du cortège mené par Saint Homura.

Empruntant un escalier en colimaçon, nous nous sommes enfoncés dans les profondeurs de la tour. Bientôt la lumière du jour ne fut plus suffisante de sorte que des torches furent installés. Les escaliers et les murs en pierre donnait un aspect froid et lugubre au couloir qui s'enfonçait toujours encore plus profondément dans les entrailles de Red Line, me faisant frissonner. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de descente qui me parurent interminables, nous avons débouchés sur un espace plus grand où trônait une double porte de bois sculpté. Les portes étaient solidement recouverte et fixés au mur par des battants de fer étrangement d'un blanc immaculé.

**-Du césure...mais ce métaux est mortel, que peut il bien y avoir derrière cette porte pour prendre de telles mesures ? **me demanda Kurama.

-Je ne sais pas Kyu mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille...

Je ne pus réfléchir plus car la voix du Dragon Celeste me rappela à l'ordre.

-C'est ici que tu résideras avec les autres.

...Pardon ?

-L-les autres ?

Saint Homura éclata de rire devant ma tête ahurie.

-Allons, tu pensais que tu étais le seul ici ? Ne sois pas stupide, on t'avais dit intelligent, utilise un peu ta cervelle ! ricana t-il.

Il ordonna que l'on ouvre les portes tandis que je fixais l'entrée à travers les barreaux de ma cage d'un air complètement perdu.

Je n'aurai jamais dû regarder. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un tel endroit puisse exister, surtout sur la Terre Sainte, enfin, SOUS la Terre Sainte. Devant moi avait été creusée une immense salle souterraine. Nous étions entré par l'allée centrale qui se divisait en plusieurs couloirs entre des anneaux de murs concentriques. Au centre de la salle une place en béton entouré de gradins. J'étais tombé sur une arène. Une arène souterraine sous Marijoa. J'ai secoué la tête en fermant les yeux. Je crois qu'il me faudra du temps pour assimiler cette journée dans mon esprit.

Au centre de la place, je pouvais voir qu'un combat avait été engagé même si je ne voyais pas grand chose des combattants.

-Détacher le maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun risque, déclara le Dragon Celeste d'un ton nonchalant.

La porte s'ouvrit et je sortis précautionneusement de ma prison. M'étirant, j'ai cependant perdu un peu l'équilibre lorsque je me suis mis debout. Saint Homura ne m'attendit pas, et je dus le rattraper à petites foulées pour revenir à son niveau, heureux de constater que mes jambes étaient pratiquement guéries. En traversant les différents anneaux du colisée, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait bon nombre de portes avec des noms de Dragons Célestes gravés en lettre d'or sur le césure de la porte, ce métal blanc qu'avait mentionné Kurama. Le colisée était très habité, nous croisions des combattants allant de l'humain et des...sortes d'humains géants, en passant par des poissons qui marchaient, des animaux et autres créatures plus bizarres les unes que les autres, souvent tenues en laisse par leurs entraineurs ou transportant des armes. IL arrivait même que mon hôte croise des Dragons Célestes avec lesquelles il parlait discrètement avant de repartir. J'ai frissonné d'effroi lorsque j'ai vu passer un humain sur un brancard dans un état méconnaissable. Couvert de sang et de brûlures. Mais qu'est ce que je fichais ici ?

-Ecoute moi, gamin, m'interpela Saint Homura d'une voix grave. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'a jamais eu de vie. Oublis ta famille, tes amis et ton pays. Tu ne vivras maintenant qu'ici et tes seuls compagnons seront les autres bêtes que j'ai dressées. Tu es ici pour te battre et m'obéir à moi, ton maître. Il n'y a aucune possibilité de fuite, est ce clair ?

Je me fichais de son discours au plus au point, mais pour le moment, il fallait mieux faire profil bas, alors j'ai acquiescé en silence. Je pensais que j'allais en prison et après que j'allais être tué et maintenant je devais...me battre ?

-Je ne doutes cependant pas, continua t-il, qu'une demi-portion comme toi est incapable de combattre le plus petit de ces monstres pour le moment. Aussi je vais te présenter quelqu'un qui te formeras pour les prochaines années à venir.

Je le suivais curieusement avant d'apercevoir les combattants qui se faisaient face au centre de l'arène. Suivant le vieux gâteux, j'ai pris place dans les gradins.

J'ai observé la scène sous mes yeux en grimaçant.. En face de nous de l'autre côté de l'arène, se tenait un énorme ours noir et blanc avec des bras disproportionnés qui n'avait clairement pas l'air très commode. De dos à nous, se tenait un humain. Ou plutôt une humaine. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, accrochées en une natte soignée dans son dos. Elle portait un ensemble violet sombre avec une simple cuirasse sur la poitrine et un tissu rouge ceinturant sa taille. Des bandages venaient enserrer ses avant-bras et ses chevilles, s'arrêtant à des sandales noires. Le combat était clairement inégal, la jeune fille ne devait pas avoir quinze ans et elle allait se faire massacrer.

Quelle horreur. Comment pouvait-on laisser une jeune fille se battre contre un monstre pareil ?

J'ai remarqué qu'en face de nous, dans les gandins opposés, se tenait un autre Dragon Céleste et un homme un peu moins habillé qui devais être l'entraineur. A son visage souriant, je supposait que le monstre leur appartenait.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que par notre propre place, la jeune fille devait appartenir à Saint Homura. Un frisson de dégout me traversa.

Je détestait cet homme.

Son poulain allait se faire tué et il s'en fichait.

Pourtant, son attitude resta inchangé. Sous ses airs de vieux gâteux, il observait d'un œil calculateur et posé la scène...et dans son regard il y avait quelque chose que je ne pouvais identifier.

Ce qui me surprit le plus c'est qu'en regardant la jeune fille, j'y voyait la même posture nonchalante. Elle croisait les bras, les épaules détendus, semblant ne pas être effrayé le moins du monde par la monstruosité qui bavait devant elle d'un air enragé.

Qu'est ce qui clochait ?

**-Arrête de casser la tête et regarde**, murmura Kurama.

Son initiative m'étonna, mais je fit ce qu'il me dit en posant mes yeux sur le combat imminent.

-Aller Terrorguma ! cria son l'entraineur.

Le gong retentit près de l'arène et l'ours s'élança vers la blonde qui avait décroisé les bras. Terrorguma, à ce que j'avais compris, tendis les bras pour attraper son adversaire, mais la fille fût plus rapide et esquiva avec une facilité déconcertante l'attaque. Avec une vitesse surhumaine que mes yeux arrivaient à peine à discerner, elle s'était déplacée dans le dos de l'ours pour lui infliger un puissant coup de pied dans le dos. Le monstre grogna et tomba lourdement vers l'avant. La blonde cependant ne vint pas l'achever et attendant manifestement qu'il réagisse. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle était à deux doigts de l'achever, pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas sa chance ? Finalement, l'ours se redressa du cratère dans le lequel il se trouvait et chargea dans un hurlement alors que la jeune fille attendait sûrement le dernier moment pour esquiver une fois de plus. Ce qu'elle ne pu prévoir, c'est que Terrorguma, rapprochant ses bras du sol, avait saisit une poignée de poussière qu'il lui jeta à la figure.

Oh, merde.

Aveuglée, elle ne vit pas l'ours l'agripper par derrière dans ses grandes mains. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se débattre, sachant la chose inutile sûrement. L'ours l'enserra un peu plus et bascula leurs corps en arrière. La tête de la fille allait s'écraser sur le sol et elle mourrait.

J'ai failli fermer les yeux. Avant que je ne vois le mince sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille.

L'impact de leurs corps avait laissés un gros cratère, provoquant un énorme nuage de poussière qui englobait toute la place. Je gigotait de ma place, tentant d'apercevoir la jeune fille, mais impossible de voir quelque chose avec cette poussière. Prenant mon mal en patience, j'ai attendu pendant plusieurs secondes qui me semblèrent interminables. Avant de voir quelque chose. On aurait dit une petite étincelle...bleue ? La petite étincelle se déplaça tout à coup avec une rapidité fulgurante, traçant un rayon de lumière dans l'air. Elle grossit tout à coup et des flammes noires prirent naissances dans la sphère bleue. Soudain, l'attaque rencontra la tête de l'ours qui n'avait rien vu venir, provoquant une onde de choc qui dispersa la poussière. J'ai retenu mon souffle.

La jeune fille, indemne et sans aucune égratignure, venait de donner un coup de poing surpuissant à Terrorguma, dont le corps se retrouva propulsé de l'autre côté de l'arène pour venir s'écraser douloureusement sur le mur. La blonde atterrit à nouveau sur ses pieds et...recroisa ses bras. L'purs ne bougeait plus. C'était terminé.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais plus rien. J'avais eu peur. Non, j'avais été carrément terrifié pour une fille que je ne connaissais même pas.

-Kurama, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**-Je...je n'arrives pas y croire...après toutes ses années !**

J'ai sentis un mélange d'incrédulité de l'excitation bouillonner au fond de mon ventre. Qui était cette fille, par Davy Jones !?

J'ai vu Saint Homura se lever, satisfait, et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi avait-il l'air si détendu. Cette fille avait gagné avant même le commencement de ce combat. Le Dragon Céleste en face bouillonnait de rage et criait sur son entraineur qui se dépêchait de courir vers leur vaincu en train de se faire déloger du mur.

J'ai suivi mon hôte vers l'arène alors que la jeune fille venait à notre rencontre. Elle me laissait une étrange impression. Comme une étrange sensation de familiarité, et je ne pouvais pas compter sur Kurama pour m'éclairer, vu l'état d'hébétude dans lequel il se trouvait. Pourtant j'étais sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu maintenant que je la voyais distinctement.

Son visage avait des traits doux et ses yeux en amandes ressemblaient à des puits noirs sans fonds, ressortant sur sa peau clair. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux. Ses lèvres était fines et son nez était droit. Elle devait avoir autour de quatorze-quinze ans et son corps, bien que svelte et musclé, ne présentait pas beaucoup de formes. J'ai remarqué maintenant qu'elle avait un long collier de perles mauves qui s'enroulait autour du bandage de son bras gauche.

Elle s'inclina respectueusement vers son maître avant de me remarquer. Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et j'eus l'impression que nous ressentions la même chose. Finalement, elle s'inclina comme si de rien n'était et se présenta.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Yugito Nii, jinchûriki de Nibi no Nekomata.


End file.
